


Big Blue

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Grimmy's in a gang, M/M, Shy Ichigo, this was supposed to be really hot but it's really cute instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Ichigo takes the alleyway home at the wrong time of night and stumbles across some asshole with blue hair who demands his phone number. He really wants the fucker to call him.





	Big Blue

Ichigo grimaced at the way his thighs throbbed with every step he took down the familiar alleyway to get back home. Urahara - his boxing instructor, an old friend of Goat Face’s - had absolutely beat him into the ground today. He’d count himself lucky if he could walk straight tomorrow.

His brow furrowed slightly as he heard voices coming from up ahead. Almost no one used this alleyway to do anything but park in during business hours, and it was nearly midnight as is; he'd stayed behind after Urahara stopped trying to kill him so he could stretch a little. And maybe so he and Kenpachi - the front desk guy - could mess around in the ring for a bit, seeing as there was no one there to mediate for once, so they could get as nasty as they wanted.

But back to the point, there shouldn't have been anyone hanging out in the alleyway this late at night. He considered turning around; there were several other ways to get home, but he was tired and this was the fastest route, and it wasn't like he couldn't defend himself.

Rounding the corner, he stopped short and wished that he'd just sucked it up and turned back. There were four men, all older than him, though probably not by much, and all in quite good shape. Listen, he was pretty much a world class fighter, but against four people bigger than him - and something was glinting in the waistband of one of their pants,  _ hell  _ no - even he didn't stand much of a chance.

They were all in a semicircle around the one leaning back against the wall casually. He had bright blue hair and eyes to match, and his scowl was burning into Ichigo like a physical touch. There was a tattoo of a jawbone on the side of his face, and a crown on his neck, a few piercings adorning his eyebrows. Ichigo just held up his hands, adjusting his grip on his gym bag, and tried to keep his face as guileless and innocent as possible.

“I'm gonna leave,” he said steadily, not taking his eyes off Big Blue. 

The others shifted, watching as he took a step back, clearly waiting for the leader’s decision. Big Blue grinned sharply, and before Ichigo knew it, the tall one - and holy shit, he was  _ tall _ , like at least seven feet - had an arm around his neck and was lifting him off the ground. The guy was scrawny, but he must have been built much like Ichigo, because there was plenty of muscle packed in there.

Ichigo’s fingers scrabbled at the arm around his throat, trying desperately to get air.

“Put him down, Nnoi, I ain't cleaning up a body,” Big Blue grumbled, pushing off the wall and strolling forward to Ichigo as the tall one lowered him.

Hands flashed, but all Ichigo could do was flinch. They didn't come down on his skin, though; he felt one tighten in his hair, pulling his head slightly back as Big Blue stepped far too close to him for comfort.

Nnoi stepped back, brushing his hands off on his jeans, and made his way around the pair to slide down the wall into a casual sprawl to watch.

“What's your name, baby boy?” Big Blue asked, the words coming out in something uncomfortably close to a purr.

Ichigo scowled at him, partly due to the situation, partly the nickname, and partly the way the fingers in his hair were leaving his scalp burning.

“Ichigo,” he growled out, refusing to show even an iota of worry.

“Strawberry, cute,” the other man said with a smirk, not giving Ichigo time to do more than snarl before he continued. “I'm Grimmjow, but I'll let you call me Grimm if you're good.”

The other three laughed raucously, making Ichigo’s eye twitch in annoyance. He really wasn't in the mood for this bullshit tonight.

“Look,  _ Grimmy _ ,” he sneered, ignoring the way the fingers in his hair tightened in warning. “I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything, I'm just trying to go home, ok? Just let me go, and I'll forget all about all of whatever this is.”

Grimmjow stared down at him, a nasty smirk curling on his face, and he brought a hand up so he could tap his finger on Ichigo's lower lip mockingly. He took another step in, until he might as well have been pressed up against Ichigo, his forehead brushing the redhead’s. Ichigo did his best to fight back a blush, but he'd never been much good at staving off embarrassment when attractive people got this close to him.

You think he'd have had enough practice what with Inoue constantly all over him and Renji hanging off him like the monkey he was, but it never failed to make him blush.

“Oh, I know you didn't see anything, Berry,” Grimmjow crooned, brushing that finger across his lip again. “And I know you didn't hear anything. But you see, you still quite rudely walked into the middle of a meeting and disrupted us. Don't you think you owe us an apology?”

Ichigo sneered up at him, annoyance clear in his eyes. 

“I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your incredibly important meeting, your majesty,” he snarled, trying to pull back, but stopping when his hair was yanked again.

That was starting to really hurt, damn it. He supposed he should be glad it was, instead of being a distracting pressure that was pushing his mind in all sorts of directions it shouldn't be going, no matter how attractive the bastard in front of him was.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue at the redhead, wagging his finger teasingly in front of that infuriated face with a grin.

“You can do better than that,” he goaded, tugging a little more on Ichigo’s hair just to see the wince it got him. “How about you get down on your knees and  _ really  _ apologize, Strawberry?”

Ichigo recoiled, pain be damned, and shot all of them the most disgusted look he could manage. No way in hell, even if the bluenet may have been more attractive than he wanted to admit. He really hated his little thing for condescending attitudes, especially in situations like this. 

“I'm not sucking your dick,” he spat out.

Grimmjow leaned back to look at him better, a look of honest shock written across his handsome features. It lasted all of two seconds before he was laughing, his fingers releasing Ichigo’s hair to drape across the nape of his neck instead, fingertips leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“I meant for you to kowtow,” Grimmjow wheezed out, his finger tapping against Ichigo's lips again when the boy went to speak. “But you are awful pretty, I wouldn't mind head instead.”

Ichigo scowled, the blush on his face slightly ruining the affect. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just kept his mouth shut, hoping the embarrassment would be considered enough of a punishment and he'd get to go home.

Grimmjow looked down at him thoughtfully before leaning down, closer than before. He grasped Ichigo's chin and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip teasingly. Ichigo just barely managed to keep his mouth closed, but from Grimmjow's smirk, he'd probably caught the abortive little twitch of his jaw. 

“You can kneel, and apologize,” he said lowly, breath fanning across Ichigo's face as he spoke. “Or you can give me your number, and pick up when I call.” He released Ichigo's chin, stepping back and tucking his hands into his pockets casually. “Up to you.”

Ichigo huffed out a sigh, holding his hand out impatiently. Grimmjow quirked a brow at him.

“Your phone,” he demanded, not bothering to hide the irritation in his tone. 

Whatever, he could just ignore the call when it came through, right? And Grimmjow was fucking hot anyway, so maybe he could allow himself a few late night fantasies about letting himself sink to his knees right there in front of Grimmjow’s friends and -

_ Ok, Ichigo _ . He quickly typed in his number, saving his name with the correct kanji, rather than Strawberry, even though he had a feeling the man would change it. Handing the phone back, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around sheepishly. 

Grimmjow stared him down as he pressed call, his brows raising as he heard Ichigo’s ringtone float up from his pocket.

“Well, hell,” Grimmjow said, obviously very pleased with himself. “I didn't expect you to actually give me your number, Berry. Expect my call, though, and make sure you pick up.”

Blue eyes raked over Ichigo’s body, reminding him that all he had on was his too tight tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. 

“Yeah,” he said gruffly, ignoring the heat in his gut that that gaze lit. 

The bastard had basically threatened him and tried to humiliate him, he shouldn't be crushing on him, for fuck’s sake. He shook it off as Grimmjow stepped aside and dramatically gestured him forward, the others moving out of his way at the signal.

He walked as fast as could without looking like he was running away, refusing to look back even as he felt four pairs of eyes - well, three pairs and one single, since the tall one had an eyepatch - boring into his back. A breath of relief tore from his lungs when he rounded the corner and made his way down the final street towards his house. 

He'd barely made it through the door before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He waited until he was in the safety of his own room to check the message.

_ It's Grimmjow. Make sure you save the number for when I call, little Berry. _

Ichigo rolled his eyes dramatically, tossing his phone on his bed. He pulled off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper, stepping into a pair of comfy old boxers to sleep in. Picking up his phone, he plugged it in and went to set it on his bedside table, then hesitated.

His fingers quickly saved Grimmjow’s contact under  _ Grimmy _ . 

Now he could be sure that he wouldn't answer when the bastard called, wouldn't pick up thinking it was someone else. Yeah. That was it.

  
  
  


His phone burned a hole in his pocket for the next three days, several messages started and then deleted, several minutes spent staring at the screen, wondering when Grimmjow would call - just so he could stop waiting to decline it, of course, that was the only reason.

When the call did come through, it was nearly two am on a Tuesday, the buzzing pulling Ichigo from a restless sleep. He grabbed the phone and accepted the call without looking, holding it to his ear.

“Hello?” he said, his voice still gruff from sleep. 

Grimmjow’s smooth chuckle came across the line, sending a shiver up Ichigo’s spine. Of course, who else would be calling him right now?

“Good, you picked up. Were you asleep?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, mostly,” Ichigo replied, scratching at his head with his free hand. “Wasn't sleeping very well, though, so it doesn't matter.”

“Why weren't you sleeping well?” Grimmjow asked. 

Ichigo froze for a second, not wanting to go into details about his mom right now.

“Uh, just nightmares and stuff, you know how it is,” he laughed nervously. 

Grimmjow thankfully let it go.

“You know, Strawberry, you sound real cute right after you wake up. ‘S all deep and gravelly. Makes me wonder if you look as cute as you sound.”

Ichigo spluttered for a moment, not sure how to respond to that, but sure that he liked the way Grimmjow’s voice sounded when he was teasing him like that. And the way he laughed, full and deep and rich.

“Damn it, I bet you do,” the bluenet growled teasingly over the line. 

Ichigo blushed and let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He really didn't know how to handle flirting.

“So what's up?” he asked, flopping back into his pillows. “Or did you call me at 2 am just because you could?”

“Of course not,” Grimmjow snorted. “I was just wondering if I needed to pick the lock on this window or if you'd let me in.”

Ichigo’s head swiveled to his window, eyes wide, as his jaw dropped. Right there, leaning casually back on his roof, was Grimmjow, grinning at him like some tacky villain.

“What the fuck,” Ichigo whispered, letting the phone drop to the bed as he pushed off his mattress and padded over to the window.

The cold night air brushed over his skin as he levered it open, stepping back so Grimmjow could clamber his way through. 

“How the hell are you here?” he asked.

Grimmjow grinned at him, his tongue flitting out to wet his lips as he leaned back against Ichigo’s desk.

“Apparently you've made your way through some of the shittier people in the local gangs,” Grimmjow drawled. “Wasn't too hard to get information on the redhead that everyone’s scared of.”

Ichigo scowled, reaching up to scratch at his chest self-consciously. His bare chest.

Shit.

He yelped, grabbing at his blanket to hastily cover himself, a flush spreading over his cheeks like wildfire. Grimmjow’s laugh was low and teasing, his head falling back as his hand went to his stomach.

“God, I was right, you are fucking cute,” Grimmjow chuckled. His eyes were gleaming with mirth, grin not slipping for a second at Ichigo’s scowl.

“Shut up,” he muttered, pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

Grimmjow quieted, taking a moment to get another good look at the younger man before pushing off the desk and stalking forward. He watched as Ichigo gulped, instinctively stepping back until he stumbled against his bed. 

Taking that last step forward, he nudged Ichigo's thighs apart just a little so he could stand between them. He leaned back, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo’s hips, grinning at the shiver that ran through his little Berry. His gaze flicked up from Ichigo’s lips to his eyes, giving him all the go-ahead he needed to press that hair’s breadth further to diminish the space between them.

The second their lips touched, Grimmjow forgot all about his plans to tease and finesse, his arms suddenly full of molten, fluid Ichigo. A moan bubbled up between their lips, Ichigo's hands disentangling from the blankets to grab at the lapels of Grimmjow’s leather jacket. 

He nipped the redhead’s lip, drinking in the groan it got him, the way those hands tightened on his jacket until he was being pulled down on top of Ichigo. Pulling back just a little, he brushed his tongue over Ichigo's lips, slipping between them at the little gasp for his first taste of the boy.

Ichigo tasted like tea and pocky, and Grimmjow chased the flavor to every corner of his mouth, savoring it along with the shudders going through the body beneath him. He pulled at the blankets still covering his prize, moaning when his fingers finally brushed skin. The redhead gasped as Grimmjow’s hands wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him still as his hips ground down slowly.

Ichigo's fingers scrabbled at his jacket, his back arching prettily and his mouth falling open on a choked moan. 

“You look even cuter like this, Strawberry,” he murmured, dipping down so he could taste along the perfect column of Ichigo's throat, nipping harshly along his collarbone. 

“Grimmy,” Ichigo gasped, one hand threading into all that blue hair, holding him close.

Grimmjow grinned against his skin, sucking harshly in response, not caring that Ichigo would have a hell of a time hiding that mark. The kid was  _ his _ , dammit, and as far as he was concerned, everyone should be able to see that. 

“You sound so pretty saying my name like that, Ichi,” he growled, slowing his kisses until they were just simple presses of lips to skin.

Ichigo let out a shuddering breath as Grimmjow pulled back, holding him still as he stared down at him. 

“You're gonna have to tell me what you’re ok with, Strawberry, because if you don't, I'm gonna eat you alive,” he warned, the tip of one finger tracing Ichigo’s ribs, feeling his heart thundering.

Ichigo responded with a plaintive moan, his eyes closing for a moment so he could catch his breath and properly think.

“I don't know,” he huffed out, opening his eyes to meet Grimmjow’s. “Can I just ask you to stop if it goes too far?”

A slow smile spread across Grimmjow’s face, more fond than teasing, and it took Ichigo’s breath away for a second. The kiss he got, slow and explorative, almost soft, stole his breath for a lot more than a second.

“You just say the word, baby boy,” he murmured, dipping down to press light kisses along Ichigo’s chest. “Until then, I'm gonna take you apart so many times you won't remember anything but my name.”

Grimmjow grinned at the little hitch of breath that earned him, the way Ichigo’s hips rolled up almost unconsciously. He continued pressing kisses to smooth skin, wrapping his lips around a rosy nipple and sinking his teeth in, just hard enough to get him another gasp. The way Ichigo’s eyes were already going unfocused and hazy was nearly killing him. He wondered if the redhead would look like that when he got him spread out over his cock, too.

But for now, he contented himself with trailing his wickedly skillful mouth over smooth planes of muscle, memorizing all the places that made Ichigo writhe for him. His favorite was probably the way he whined every time Grimmjow grazed his teeth over a hipbone. He wondered what would happen if he really bit down.

His teeth sunk in slowly, savoring the feeling of supple skin and flexing muscle, but he froze when he heard the way Ichigo  _ whimpered _ as his hips stuttered up toward Grimmjow.

Pulling back, he stared up at the beautiful, flushed face aimed down at him. Amber eyes were dark with want, tracking his every movement. He licked his lips slowly, watching that perfect face as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ichigo’s boxers, pulling them down inch by inch, easing them down over toned legs until he could throw them off to the side. 

Color everyone shocked, but Grimmjow wasn't exactly the submissive type. He was great in bed, always making sure his partner was a writhing mess by the end of it, but it was always just because it made sex… better, really, not because he necessarily had any desire to  _ give _ . But when he saw Ichigo's cock, hard and leaking against his abs, curving to the right and leaving a trail of precum across his skin, his mouth watered, demanding he taste, feel, anything, so long as that cock was in his mouth. 

He didn't care if he didn't get off, he just wanted Ichigo panting and squirming under him, cock all the way down his throat. 

“Grimmy?” Ichigo asked, voice small and timid.

Right. He'd just been sitting there staring, slack jawed. So much for his usual finesse. He raised his gaze back to Ichigo’s, swallowing hard at the undisguised lust staring back at him. 

“Think you can follow some rules for me, baby boy?” he asked gruffly.

Ichigo's brow furrowed, his legs shifting impatiently, but he cocked his head to the side to show he was listening. 

“No touching. You keep your hands to yourself, but your eyes on me the whole time,” Grimmjow told him. “I want you to watch me take you apart.”

Ichigo blushed, glancing away for a moment before he looked back at the bluenet, now kneeling between his spread thighs.

“Ok,” he nodded, obediently propping himself up on his elbows and placing his hands at his sides, curling his fists loosely into his sheets.

Grimmjow grinned, leaning up to press a light kiss to the crown of that perfect cock, laughing lowly at the gasp it tore from Ichigo’s throat. 

“Such a good boy,” he crooned, wrapping his fingers around the base so he could steer that masterpiece to his lips. 

His tongue had just barely brushed against the leaking tip, curling slightly to lap at the precum, before Ichigo spoke. 

“Wait!” he gasped out.

Grimmjow pulled back, keeping his loose hold on Ichigo’s cock.

“I - sorry,” Ichigo stammered, his hands pulling at the blankets nervously. “I just - are you gonna keep your clothes on?”

Grimmjow looked down at himself, realizing that he was still fully dressed, knelt between the redhead’s naked thighs.

“So anxious to get me naked, Strawberry?” he teased, silencing Ichigo’s response with a quick, firm stroke of his hand. “I'll take my shirt off, but I want you to take my pants off later,” he leveled Ichigo with a heated stare, “with your mouth.”

Ichigo swallowed harshly, his mouth dropping open a little bit as his eyelids lowered for a second, a groan falling from his lips. He looked back down at the god between his legs, nodding his agreement, his desire.

Grimmjow grinned, leaning forward to take the head into his mouth and suck hard, just once, leaving Ichigo fumbling for breath. He made quick work of his jacket and shirt, awkwardly reaching around to yank off his boots and socks too, and then he was hungrily leaning in again, pressing his lips to Ichigo's inner thigh. 

Looking up, he met that molten honey gaze as he bit down, sucking hard enough to leave another mark, although that one was just for the two of them. As Ichigo struggled for air, he leaned forward, licking a line of fire up the underside of his cock. The redhead's hips bucked, his cock twitching in approval, and Grimmjow couldn't wait anymore. 

He wrapped his hand firmly around Ichigo’s cock, holding it still, and slid his mouth over the tip. A groan fell from his lips, vibrating through the hard flesh, as he finally got a real taste of the boy beneath him. Patience was never his strong suit, and before either of them knew it, Ichigo's cock was all the way down his throat, his hand dropping to roll his balls and press against his perineum as his nose pressed into Ichigo's hips. He did his best to look up, swallowing slowly as he bobbed his head until Ichigo's thighs were trembling. 

Ichigo had his teeth buried in the meat of one hand, his eyes rolling back into his head, grunts spilling from his mouth despite his attempts to quiet them. He gasped his breaths as Grimmjow slowly pulled off, lips and tongue working to drive him crazy.

“Hell,” Ichigo exhaled, dropping back into the mattress for a second to catch his breath.

Grimmjow’s hand stroked him slowly, his hips following the movement involuntarily. 

“Oh, I'm not nearly done with you yet,” Grimmjow promised. 

Ichigo propped himself back up, meeting Grimmjow’s grin with a shaky one of his own, his eyelids fluttering at the constant twisting and stroking of that hand. 

“I don't know how much more of that I can handle,” he laughed breathlessly, his hips bucking up involuntarily into Grimmjow’s fist.

The redhead was far too cute for his own good, and Grimmjow half wanted to just wrap him up in oversized sweaters and watch him drink tea in the morning. But the other half of him really,  _ really _ wanted to see what he looked like when he came moaning Grimmjow’s name.

“I can always stop,” he teased, licking a slow circle around the head before suckling softly, lapping at the precum.

To his surprise, Ichigo nodded, relieved, and slumped back on the bed. 

“You want me to stop?” he asked, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline. At Ichigo's nod, he pressed, “Like, completely stop, or…”

“No, I…” Ichigo threw his arm over his face, mumbling the rest of his sentence into the crook of his elbow.

Grimmjow’s brows creased with concern, and he pushed off his knees so he could lean over Ichigo and gently pull his arm from his face.

“Hey, Berry, I need you to talk to me,” he said softly, brushing his thumb over Ichigo's wrist soothingly. “Are you ok? Do you want me to hold you? Do you want me to go?”

Ichigo’s cheeks flamed, his other hand scrubbing over his face before he shyly opened his eyes and met Grimmjow’s worried gaze.

“Sorry,” he said meekly, turning his face into the hand that had come up to brush through his hair and pressing a kiss to Grimmjow’s knuckles. “I don't really have a lot of experience, you know?” he stumbled out. “And you're really hot and really, really good at this and I want to make you feel good too, but I just…”

Realization dawned on Grimmjow, a grin replacing the worry on his face. 

“Were you gonna cum?” he asked lowly, brushing his thumb over that full bottom lip. When Ichigo hesitantly nodded, he grinned wider. “You're too fucking cute.”

And with that, he disentangled his hands from the redhead’s body and sank back down to his knees between Ichigo’s thighs.

He immediately shot back up onto his elbows, his breath hitching in his throat.

“No, Grimmy, seriously, I can't hold -”

Grimmjow cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips with a soft smile.

“Ichigo, I want to make you cum,” he said firmly. “I don't care if you can't go again afterwards, or if you don't feel comfortable returning the favor. I just want to take you apart with my mouth and watch you cum for me.”

Color flamed in Ichigo's cheeks, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly as his cock throbbed between his thighs. Grimmjow’s hand pumped him once, just to take the edge off, waiting patiently for Ichigo's answer.

“After,” he started jerkily, “could - can I?”

“Can you suck me off after I make you cum?” Grimmjow clarified with a grin. “Baby, you can do anything you want to me with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Ichigo grinned bashfully, far too cute for the things Grimmjow wanted to do to him. He nodded shyly, fisting his hands in his bedsheets and taking a shaky breath.

“You're so pretty,” Grimmjow crooned, pressing a kiss to the crease of Ichigo's thigh.

Shifting his hand, he kissed his way up Ichigo's shaft, watching the way the blush spread across that pretty face. His mouth dropped open just enough for his tongue to follow his lips as he teased around the head, Ichigo's knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. 

He caught those amber eyes, waiting for Ichigo to focus on him, then closed his lips around the head, suckling. Ichigo's head fell back for a second, his entire body jolting as Grimmjow slid down slowly, making sure the redhead felt every inch.

Grimmjow gave him a second to catch his breath, his thumb rubbing over the hollow of Ichigo's hip as he bobbed slightly. When the younger man looked back down at him, flushed and panting, his lip between his teeth, Grimmjow pulled back and sucked hard at the head, then dropped all the way down to the base. He set a brutal pace, hands bracketing Ichigo's hips to hold him still. If the boy was inexperienced, he was going to make damn sure every experience from here on out was absolutely mind blowing. 

The sounds Ichigo was making had him rock hard, throbbing in his jeans, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down and rubbing a hand over the bulge in his pants. He jolted at the first touch, realizing that he was much closer than he thought he could be just from the taste of the boy and the way he sounded, unraveling under his mouth. A moan fell from his lips, vibrating through Ichigo's cock, and the boy let out a choked gasp.

“Grimmy,” he whined, his voice wrecked.

When Grimmjow looked back up, Ichigo looked half ruined, eyes wide and desperate, mouth reddened and wet from his biting. He moaned again, watching the way the redhead’s eyelids fluttered. Sucking harshly, he dropped back down, pausing for a second before swallowing around Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a broken little noise, his entire body going stiff, and flooded Grimmjow’s throat as he came harder than he could ever remember. His hands felt like they were going to break from how hard he was gripping the sheets, but all he could focus on was the moan reverberating through his flesh, vibrating up his spine.

He panted out Grimmjow's name, dropping back on the bed as his arms failed him. Grimmjow slowly pulled off of him, a rough moan falling from his lips as his rested his head against Ichigo's lithe thigh.

“Hell,” Ichigo laughed out, a hand coming to play in Grimmjow's soft hair. 

Grimmjow looked up, smiling, then groaning as he pushed himself off his knees. He dropped down onto his back next to Ichigo, just staring up at the ceiling as he settled.

Ichigo pushed himself up, grunting a bit as his back stretched out, and clambered over on top of Grimmjow. He rested his hips on strong thighs, fingertips dancing shyly across a toned chest as his blush revived itself. Grimmjow caught one of his wrists, pulling it up until he could press a soft kiss to Ichigo's knuckles.

“You don't need to,” he said quietly, lips brushing Ichigo's soft skin.

“I know,” the redhead replied with a smile. “I want to.”

Grimmjow let out a little laugh, quickly rolling over and trapping Ichigo beneath him.

“That's not what I meant,” he said lowly, not quite looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo’s head tilted to the side inquisitively, confusion furrowing his brows as he stared up at the older man. Was that… a blush on Grimmjow’s cheeks?

“Grimmy?” he asked quietly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“God, no,” Grimmjow said, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. “I… fuck, this is embarrassing. I kind of, while I was sucking you off, listening to you, and it got me ridiculously hard, and I was touching myself to take the edge off, and then you came, and I kind of… you know.”

Ichigo just stared at him for a few seconds, and he worried that he'd have to actually say it out loud for a second before realization flickered in amber eyes.

“Y-you came?” Ichigo asked, shocked. “You actually got off on making me feel that amazing?”

Grimmjow scoffed, though the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

“Of course I got off on it, I wouldn't have done it for you if I didn't enjoy it,” he said gruffly. “God, I need to get out of these pants.”

He pushed off Ichigo, making quick work of his jeans, pulling them down long, lean legs and throwing them off to the side along with his boxers to join his other clothes. Crawling back up, he situated himself at the head of the bed, getting under the covers before looking expectantly at the redhead.

“You coming to bed?”


End file.
